The invention relates to a method for performing at least one computation process in a motor vehicle with an electric motor and an energy store associated therewith. In addition, the invention relates to a motor vehicle suitable for carrying out the method.
In modern motor vehicles, an increasing volume of measurement data is recorded to determine suitable output data for the driver and for vehicle systems by using ever more precise and targeted evaluation processes. Increasingly, computationally intensive computation processes must therefore be performed during the operation of the vehicle. Examples therefor are the exact evaluation of measurement data recorded during the operation of the motor vehicle, in particular camera data and the like, exact range calculations, updating of system data of specific motor vehicle systems, for example of a navigation system, and the like.
These processes are very energy-intensive, which adversely affects the range of motor vehicles, particularly those with an electric motor. To perform the computationally intensive tasks, the size of computing devices of the motor vehicle must in many aspects be increased, resulting in increased costs as well as increased energy consumption. This has an extremely negative effect on the price and the range already viewed as critical, especially in the field of electric vehicles.